SpongeBob's Little Adventures
by KetchupFeman
Summary: No good with summaries, so I'll just say this: Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Fun with Patrick**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SpongeBob.**

It was a quiet and peaceful morning until...SpongeBob's alarm went off. Gary woke with a start by the loud sound of the sponge's alarm. The sponge rocketed out of his bed and ran down the stairs to get ready to go to his favorite job in the whole sea, the Krusty Krab. Once he put on his pants and his work hat, he said good-bye to Gary and ran out the door. SpongeBob ran to the Krusty Krab and threw open the glass doors.

"Good morning, Squidward! Nice day, isn't it?" SpongeBob said while walking into the kitchen to make some Krabby Patties.

"No," the squid said as a customer approached.

"I'll have a Krabby Patty," the customer said.

"One Krabby Patty," Squidward shouted to the sponge.

"Coming right up!" SpongeBob then sprung into action. He threw a patty on the grill and flipped it until it was ready. SpongeBob put it in between buns, put lettuce, pickles, tomatoes, onions, ketchup, and mustard in it and then served it to the customer on a plate.

"Here you go, sir!" Then he dashed back into the kitchen to make the rest of the orders.

The day went by pretty fast, and before SpongeBob knew it, the Krusty Krab was closing. Squidward walked home with SpongeBob, following him. Just before SpongeBob could get in Squidward's house, he shut the door behind him. So, the sponge just jumped over to his best friend's house which was a rock. He knocked on it and immediately the rock opened, revealing Patrick watching TV in a comfy green chair. Patrick looked up at SpongeBob and then shut off his TV. The starfish jumped out of his rock home and greeted SpongeBob.

"Hi, Patrick! Wanna go jellyfishing?" SpongeBob suggested.

"Sure!" SpongeBob and Patrick pulled out their jellyfishing nets and skipped to Jellyfish fields. Once they got there, the starfish and sponge were bouncing around trying to catch some jellyfish.

"Hey, I caught one!" SpongeBob shouted, walking over to Patrick.

"Ooh, you did!" They both admired the species for a few moments, then let it go.

"Jellyfish are so pretty," SpongeBob said.

"Yep," Patrick agreed. "Let's go play another game!" he blurted out.

"Like what, Patrick?" Sponge asked his buddy.

"How about...tag?"

"Yeah!" So they ran around trying to tag each other until the sky got dark. When it started to set, SpongeBob and Patrick stopped playing tag and just sat back and watched the sunset.

"Sunsets are so beautiful," SpongeBob said looking up at the sky.

"What does 'beautiful' mean? Does it hurt?" Patrick sat up.

"No, silly."

SpongeBob and Patrick were quiet after that. Once it was completely nighttime, the starfish and sponge walked to their homes and said goodnight to each other.

"Hi, Gary!" SpongeBob greeted his pet snail while he took off his pants and work hat.

"Meow."

"I know I'm home late, Gary. After work, I went jellyfishing with Patrick and played tag until the sun set." He hopped in his bed. "Well, goodnight, Gary."

With those words, he fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Saturday**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SpongeBob.**

The next morning was sunny and warm...Once again, a peaceful morning ruined by SpongeBob's alarm clock. SpongeBob turned his alarm off and bounced out of bed.

"Meow?" Gary asked the sponge.

"Why do I seem like I'm so excited? Why?" SpongeBob walk over to Gary. "Because today's Saturday! The weekend! All day having fun with Patrick, Sandy, and Squidward!"

Gary glared at SpongeBob.

"Oh. And of course you, too, Gary," he said, petting his pet's shell. "Anyway, I gotta get ready to have fun!"

He bounced up and put on his pants. SpongeBob threw open his metal door to see Patrick standing there.

"Hi, SpongeBob!" Patrick said.

"Hi, Patrick. I was just gonna go over to your rock too see if you wanted to play!" SpongeBob smiled wide.

"That's what I'm here for! Come on!" Patrick dragged SpongeBob over to his rock and jumped inside. There was a swing, a ferris wheel, a slide, a table, two chairs, a TV, and a small pile of books made of sand in the living room.

"Wow, Patrick! Did you make all this yourself?" SpongeBob asked, admiring all the work put into everything.

"Nope."

"What?" SpongeBob looked extremely confused.

"No. I hired some people to do it. But isn't it awesome?" Patrick said as he jumped into one of the sand chairs. "Take a seat, Spongey! They're comfy," Patrick said leaning back.

SpongeBob jumped into the other sand seat. "This _is _comfy!" The sponge shouted. "But..." SpongeBob began. "I wanted to do something else. Sitting in chairs is fun, yeah, but I wanted to go outside. Maybe play some sports. Jellyfishing, perhaps?" SpongeBob said with a 'I hope you agree' look on his face.

"Sounds good! Hey, why don't we go to Sandy's house?" Patrick suggested.

"Sure!" SpongeBob shouted happily while they both bounced out of Patrick's rock. When they got to Sandy's, Patrick and SpongeBob put on their water helmets and tumbled on inside. Sandy was watering some beautiful spring flowers.

"Hi, Sandy!" SpongeBob greeted her happily.

"AHH!" Sandy jumped in the air. "Oh, I'm sorry, SpongeBob! Y'all startled me. What y'all doing here?" she asked.

"We thought you might wanna have some fun. Like go jellyfishing," Patrick said.

"Jellyfishing? I'm not sure I'm up to that."

"Why? Is something wrong?" SpongeBob asked.

"Well, no, I just don't really like to jellyfish," Sandy said with a frown.

"Then we'll make you like it! Come on!" SpongeBob put Sandy in an air helmet and then the sponge and starfish dragged her to Jellyfish Fields.

"Here's your net, Sandy!" Patrick handed her a net and started bouncing around trying to catch jellyfish.

SpongeBob joined him and called to Sandy, "Come on, Sandy! It's fun."

Sandy just walked around wobbling her net around attempting to catch a jellyfish. "Um, I caught one," Sandy said while SpongeBob tumbled over to her, with Patrick trailing behind.

"Y'all is right!" SpongeBob said, mocking Sandy's accent.

Sandy glared at SpongeBob for a few moments then glanced back at the jellyfish she had caught. "They're pretty." Sandy let the jellyfish go and gave her net back to Patrick. "Jellyfishing is kinda fun, but I'm afraid y'all have to play without me."

"Why?" SpongeBob asked with a big frown on his spongey face.

"I have work to do on a new robot I'm building. Y'all have fun without me!" Sandy said then ran back to her treedome to work on her robot.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Rain**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SpongeBob.**

This morning was rainy and cloudy. SpongeBob's alarm went off at the usual time and SpongeBob just shut it off with a frown on his face.

"Meow."

"Not now, Gary."

Gary meowed a few more times.

"Sunday is just the PERFECT day to have fun with my friends and it has to rain. It just not fair! If the rain didn't start, I would be jellyfishing with Patrick or talking to Sandy."

SpongeBob looked even sadder. He sighed.

"Well, I guess I can have fun indoors, too. But with what?" SpongeBob paced and paced back and forth and thought hard.

"Why on this day? Why, why?" SpongeBob continued pacing and thought more. "Ah-hah! I'll make another Bubble Buddy!" He blew a bubble shaped like a person.

"Hi, Bubble Buddy! You're my best friend until the sky clears up!" SpongeBob said happily while hugging his buddy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: Jellyfishing, Work, and Gifts**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SpongeBob.**

The rain didn't stop until the next day. SpongeBob bounced out of his bed and said 'Hi' to Gary.

"Meow." Gary just squirmed away.

The yellow sponge skipped happily over to the calendar. "Oh, barnacles! Patrick's birthday is tommorow!" SpongeBob quickly put on his pants and threw open his door.

"Bye, Gary!" He shouted while going out of his house.

He skipped away to the Krusty Krab. After one awesome day at work, SpongeBob went to the store to find Patrick a present.

"Hmm...A jellyfish net, maybe? Or maybe like a jellyfish plushie of some kind...?"

The sponge thought hard while he walked through the stores. He then spotted a perfect brown jellyfish net.

"Ooh!" He grabbed it. "This will be perfect!" SpongeBob shouted happily.

He bought it and then decided to test it out. He went to Jellyfish Fields and saw Patrick playing around. SpongeBob quickly hid the jellyfishing net behind his spongey back and walked over to Patrick.

"Hi, Patrick! What ya doing?" SpongeBob asked.

"Jellyfishing. Wanna join me?" Patrick asked bouncing around trying to catch one.

"Sure!" After about two hours of fabulous jellyfishing, SpongeBob skipped home. Once he was inside, he said 'Hello' to his pet snail and hopped in bed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: Patrick's Birthday**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SpongeBob.**

SpongeBob's alarm went off earlier because it was Patrick's birthday. SpongeBob got out of bed jumped into his closet.

"Pants, pants, pants, where are you?" He whispered while looking through his closet. He found his pants and made a little 'Ahah!' sound. Spongey put them on and a party hat and headed for the door.

"Meow?" Gary meowed at the sponge before he went out the door.

"Oh, Mr. Krabs gave me a day off because of Patrick's birthday. Bye!" Then he shut the door and headed to the store. Once there, SpongeBob looked for decorations for Patrick's special party. _I can't wait to see the look on Patrick's face when I give him his gift!_, SpongeBob thought while looking at shiny streamers and confetti.

"Oooh, pretty!" He said, putting them into a little shopping cart. He bought balloons, streamers and confetti, and some gift wrapping for Patrick's present.

"Well, that's all I'll be needing," SpongeBob said, walking home and carrying bags of stuff. He opened the door and dropped all the bags on the floor.

"Hi, Gary!" The sponge said, closing the door behind him.

"Meow?"

"Oh, all this stuff? It's for Patrick's birthday party." SpongeBob put all the stuff he bought on the table to get his party ready. Once everything was ready, SpongeBob heard the doorbell. He dashed over to the door and opened it.

"Hi, lad!" SpongeBob saw Mr. Krabs at the door standing with Sandy, Plankton, Pearl, and all SpongeBob's other friends.

"Hello, Mr. Krabs!" He greeted the crab and let everyone in. A few moments later, everyone heard the doorbell again.

"Quick, everyone! Get is position!" SpongeBob shouted to everybody. They hid and Patrick opened the door, not seeing anything but decorations.

"Hello! Anybody home? SpongeBob? Anybody?" Patrick yelled, but no answer. Suddenly, everyone jumped up screamed, 'Happy birthday, Patrick!'.

"AAAH!" Patrick fell back on the floor because he was so startled.

"Hi, Patrick! Happy birthday!" SpongeBob said happily, bouncing over to Patrick.

"Uhh...hi. Why's everyone here? And who's birthday?" Patrick looked extremely confused.

"Yours, silly! Come on, let's have some fun!" SpongeBob said, dragging Patrick over to the punch bowl.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: The Gift**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SpongeBob.**

When the party was over, everyone went home.

"Oh, Patrick! I forgot." SpongeBob said, pulling out a fabulous new jellyfish net out of his pants pocket.

"This is for you." The sponge smiled as Patrick took the net.

"Really? What is it?" Patrick observed it.

"It's a jellyfish net," SpongeBob said.

"Ooooh." Patrick wobbled it around to test it out a little before he got home.

"Cool!" He said with a dorky smile. "Thanks, SpongeBob! Could we go jellyfishing tommorow after work?"

"Sure, I'd love too!" Spongey shouted happily.

"Goodnight SpongeBob," Patrick said while walking out the door with his new jellyfish net.

"Night!" SpongeBob closed the door behind him and then walked up stairs and hopped in bed.

"Night, Gary." He then fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven: Work, Jellyfishing and Some Bubble Blowing**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SpongeBob.**

There were few customers at the Krusty Krab that day, so SpongeBob got out of work early. It was pretty windy outside, so SpongeBob put on a light green scarf with white stripes on it and walked to Patrick's rock. He hopped inside and called Patrick's name, and walked into the kitchen.

"Oh, there you are, Patrick! Hi!" SpongeBob said, seeing Patrick building a table out of sand. He looked away from his project and glanced at the sponge.

"Oh, hello SpongeBob! What are you doing here so early?"

"Mr. Krabs let me out early because there was only a couple customers. What are you making?" SpongeBob asked, and Patrick continued to work on it.

"A table. I was hoping to finish it before you got here..." SpongeBob frowned.

"Oh...Sorry," He apologized.

"Coulf I help you work on it?"

"Nah, that's okay. How about some jellyfishing instead?" Patrick smiled pulling the jellyfish net that SpongeBob gave him out of his pants pocket.

"Sounds great!" SpongeBob said happily, holding up a jellyfish net and a bottle of Super Bubbly Bubble Soap.

"Ooh, bubbles!" Patrick and SpongeBob ran out of the rock and to Jellyfish Fields. Once they were there, Patrick was playing with his net and SpongeBob was blowing bubbles.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight: Sleepover**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SpongeBob.**

After jellyfishing and blowing bubbles all day, Patrick went to SpongeBob's pineapple home for a sleepover. SpongeBob let him in and he sat on the couch next to SpongeBob. They both stayed up for hours and hours playing board games, building houses out of cards, playing Eels and Escalators, and a whole bunch of other things.

"Your turn," SpongeBob said happily to Patrick. Patrick rolled the dice and got eels.

"Darnit! Eels again." SpongeBob sighed and took the dice from him.

The next morning, SpongeBob was tired and kept falling asleep while cooking Krabby Patties.

"SpongeBob! I need number seventeen's order!" Squidward shouted from the little window in the wall. SpongeBob woke up and started to flip the patties again.

"Sorry, Squidward. I'm a little sleepy." He said, walking out of the kitchen. Just when he got to the right table, he fell asleep again. A bunch of customers were screaming, 'Why isn't my order done yet?' at Squidward. SpongeBob woke up startled to see Mr. Krabs standing infront of him.

"Oh, hi Mr. K." SpongeBob said with his arms flopping down. Mr. Krabs looked angry at him.

"Spongey, me lad, I can't have you falling asleep while cooking me customers orders!" Mr. Krabs said while pushing SpongeBob out of the Krusty Krab.

"Now go home and get some sleep." Mr. Krabs slammed the doors and SpongeBob walked home. He took a nap in his comfy couch.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine: Friday and Another Saturday**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SpongeBob.**

When SpongeBob woke up, he looked at his clock.

"9:03 A.M.? Already?" SpongeBob rushed out of his pineapple and to the Krusty Krab.

"Hi, Squidward!" SpongeBob said to the squid as he rushed by him. Mr. Krabs was in the kitchen.

"Lad, what were yer doing? Yer three minutes late!"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Krabs! I overslept!" SpongeBob said throwing some patties on the grill. Mr. Krabs walked out and into his office.

"La-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la-la, la, laaaa! Flippin' Krabby Patties!" SpongeBob sang that annoying song all day long while he was working.

After work, he walk home and slept.

In the morning, he just went along what he usually does every Saturday morning. Go to Patrick's house!

"Hi Patrick! Do you knock what day it is?" SpongeBob asked excitedly.

"Umm...Wensday?" Patrick guessed, hopping out of his rock.

"Nooo, but that is usually an awesome day. It's Saturday, silly! Soooooo, wanna go jellyfishing? Oh, by the way! I have a day off on Monday."

"How about we watch some Mermaidman and Barnacleboy episodes instead?" Patrick suggested, walked over to SpongeBob's pineapple with SpongeBob following him.

"Sure!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten: Watching Mermaidman and Barnacleboy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SpongeBob.**

SpongeBob and Patrick got inside and sat down on SpongeBob's couch.

"Oh, Patrick! There's supposed to be a new episode coming out on Monday! After work, we can watch it." SpongeBob said with a big smile on his face.

"Sounds great!" Patrick turned on the television and they watched.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

SpongeBob's alarm went off loudly and Patrick shut it off.

"Stupid alarm! It woke me up. I was having a dream about riding unicorns!" Patrick said. He glared at the alarm then looked at SpongeBob.

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that, Patrick." SpongeBob chuckled, putting on his pants.

"Wait, if today's Sunday, why did you set the alarm?" Patrick asked.

"Oh, I like getting up early to do certain stuff. Sometimes I sleep late, so I set my alarm." SpongeBob replied while staightening his tie.

"Certain stuff? Like what?" SpongeBob then pulled out a jellyfishing net.

"Like jellyfishing!" He said happily while running out the door.

"Ooooh...Wait for me!" Patrick ran after him and then they reached Jellyfish Fields.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven: Sunday!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SpongeBob.**

Patrick and SpongeBob jellyfished for about an hour and had a lot fun. They got bored after they stopped jellyfishing and decided to go home.

"Squidy? Squidwaaaard?" Yelled SpongeBob, knocking on Squidward's door.

"What do you want, SpongeBob?" Squidward asked, obviously annoyed.

"I'm bored. Wanna play?"

"No." Squidward slammed the door in his face. SpongeBob walked over to Patrick's rock and it instantly opened.

"Hi, SpongeBob." Patrick said, watching something on his TV.

"What'cha watching, Patrick?" Sponge asked, hopping inside the rock and it closed.

"Mermaidman and Barnacleboy episode 923." He answered, keeping his eyes on the screen of the TV.

"Oh! I love that episode! Can I watch with you?"

"Sure." So they watched 923 about fifteen times before shutting off the television.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

SpongeBob woke up on Patrick's sand-made couch at 8:30. He streched out his arms and saw Patrick watching TV.

"Patrick...Have you been watching TV _all _night?" SpongeBob asked his buddy, looking at Patrick curiously.

"Nope. I woke up a few minutes ago and started watching something." Patrick said, turning off the television.

"Good. Staring at the TV too long is really bad for your eyes." SpongeBob hopped off the couch and ran into the bathroom to get ready for work.

A/N: This chapter was fun to write! Oh, sorry about the akward misspells in the earlier chapters like 'knock' instead of know and 'wensday' instead of Wednesday. I noticed them when I was writing the chapters, I just forgot to edit them before I uploaded. OmO' I'm also gonna try to update sooner and make the chapters longer, sorry this chapter took so long and is so short. I've been a little busy and kinda rushed this one...


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve: Surprise Party**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SpongeBob.**

"Bye, Patrick!" SpongeBob called to me while he left my rock.

"See ya later, buddy!" I said. Just as SpongeBob dashed out, I started remodeling my whole house. Why? A surprise party for my buddy! Oh, wait...What's a surprise party again?

"Hmmm." I thought to myself, looking over the mess I just made. I broke all the furniture so I could remodel it into something else. Let's see...Wide-screen TV over here, couch right here, coffe table right over there, two chairs right here, rug over there, lamp right here, sand statue of a chunk of butter right here andddd...DONE!

"It looks perfect! Now for the other stuff." I said happily. What I meant by 'other stuff' was like party hats, some snacks, fruit punch, that stuff. A half hour passed and I was all done with the place.

"Looks great!" Now what? I sat down on the sand couch and said,

"Yay! This is comfier than the other sand couch I had." Then I just sat there for hours upon hours until I finally heard a knock on my rock. SpongeBob must be here! After all, it was 8:00. He gets out of work then. I opened my rock and invited him in.

"Hi, SpongeBob!" I greeted him and closed my rock. SpongeBob looked amazed at my new awesome furniture. He scanned over the whole house and then finally said something.

"Woooow! Patrick, did you make all this? Or did you hire those sand sculpters again?"

"Nah, I made it. Care for some...uh...what's that red liquid stuff called again?" I asked SpongeBob.

"Punch?" He said, pointing over by the punch bowl.

"Oh yeah!" I skipped over to the punch bowl and poured me and my buddy some. Me and SpongeBob sat down on the couch and SpongeBob complimented me on the comfyness of the couch and how awesome the punch was.

"Thanks, SpongeBob!" I said, sipping some punch. I turned on the TV and Mermaidman and Barnacleboy came on.

"Oh, yeah! I forgot to tell you! They made a new episode today." SpongeBob said, looking at the screen.

"Awesome! Let's watch!"

A/N: Hello, readers and awesomesauces! I thought it would be funner if I did a chapter from Patrick's point of view. When I read something, I think it gets a little boring doing the same thing with the same character and stuff, so I think I'm gonna do quite a few chapters with Patrick's P.O.V. instead of SpongeBob. SpongeBob's still the main character of the story, though, so of course I'm still gonna do a lot of chapters with a lot of SpongeBob. Toodles~


End file.
